Kyoken Akister
__TOC__ An ex-chuunibyou who performs with a case of terrible stage fright over showing his face - thus, he wears a TV head. His alter-ego and chuunibyo personality is called "KeTellne". KeTellne is a mythical being that proclaims themself as the conquerer of galaxies and emperor of Xeemog - he's a cosmic emperor, basically. Out of costume, Kyo is a shy and avoidant character who tends to play it cool lone-wolf style in fear of his chuunibyou personality being freaky or unconditional. He is apart of the unit H01-10, which has a glitch aesthetic. Appearance Kyo has lengthy, dark brown hair with beige streaks that is cut slightly above his shoulders, paired with cold, dark blue eyes. His hair looks and feels rather strained, as it has been bleached and dyed multiple times in attempt to cover whatever embarrassing color existed priorly. His right eye is usually covered by his long bangs, whereas the left side is braided and tied down. He wears several looped over string necklaces with several multicolored beads, all over his untucked white shirt. One button is occasionally done on the Yumenosaki uniform blazer, otherwise it is undone to reveal an unbuttoned, dark green army jacket. Typically hidden by his sleeves, Kyo has the same string-type accessory over his left hand in the form of bracelets. He dons a properly tied blue tie over the white shirt that has a gold pattern at the bottom, with another pattern above it. Kyo wears grey, plaid slacks and black combat boots. Onstage, Kyo dons the H01-10 unit uniform(see image, written description added later) with one pant leg rolled up, along with one sleeve rolled up. Additionally, he wears a TV head due to the fact that he has severe stage fright if he acts as "himself"/Kyo while performing. Thus, he puts on the TV head and acts as his eccentric alter-ego, KeTellne, in live shows. Background Kyo was the only child to two successful and extravagant parents. His father a private pilot, and his mother an avant-garde fashion designer who became popularized for luxury fashion in the west. His father is Australian, whereas his mother is Japanese. As much as they were rich, Kyo’s life was full of traveling and he could never seem to settle down to make friends for long. From the constant traveling, Kyo often fell in and out of different education systems, hence his age and his place in second year currently. From his parent’s influence and nobody to really tell him otherwise, Kyo developed this “chuunibyou” personality. Whom he called “KeTellne, Emperor of the Xeemog Galactic Empire”... However, when his mom decided to finally settle down her life to become a “proper” mother, he was already well-off an oddball in his middle-school syndrome years. Eventually, due to the ridicule he received, he was able to adapt back to a somewhat “normal” student... Although he has yet to speak directly about this time, it is implied that the experience was enough to be traumatic - now developing a severe fear for how people see him. Throughout the years, he had only one friend that would still frequently come in contact - through digital sources or just welcoming him and not forgetting him… That childhood friend, Fujikata Hagarashi, is the same reason how Kyo is able to attend school casually and begin to open up more. In order to hide his chuunibyou tendency(which he feels regretful for), Kyo appears deadpan in high stake situations… But at a certain degree, he breaks back into his villainous, chuunibyou character. Personality Stoic to most, Kyo has a glare that can make people drop dead. He is usually wary and untrusting to strangers, preferring to avoid people than fix his attitude towards them. Trying to be the most honest he can be to them, Kyo can be very blunt and honest to strangers if they pick up on a subject he’s particularly passionate about or allow him to go on a rant. He has a lot to say but little will to, and is a hard worker for those passions and ultimately has a kind heart to anyone who’d give him a chance and an ear. His reticentiness is a product of how he is embarrassed and ashamed to show his chuunibyou side, which he was raised with and is his most natural state. In turn, he may come off as awkward between these phases… Although his “alter ego”, K̷͓̘̙̈́̈́̀̆̾e̷͓͇͑̀͂̈͝Ṱ̵̦̀͗̀ė̵̟̮͛͌͠l̴͍̳̝͖̞̉͂̊͊̊l̷̫͙͙̤͖̗̈́̃̇͠͝n̷̜͈̿͋͠ę̶̮̪̖͕̈͌(preferably typed with a glitch text generator for Facebook), has absolutely no shame. In fact, they are a prideful emperor, a self-proclaimed “Conquer of Dimensions and Universes”, whose villainous behavior is derived from the quadrillions of worlds they've conquered. KeTellne is much more "abraisive" and cryptic in his style of speaking, this cold and egotistical emperor has come to take Earth under their command...but perhaps they've come to conquer the world with a new method of warfare - stealing the hearts of audiences. Trivia * Kyo's first name consists of two characters. Kyo (京), meaning "capital" and -ken (権) meaning "authority/power", suggesting his imperial alter-ego. His surname (あきすてる) is foreign, rendered in hiragana. However, his first half of his surname (あき), can be interpreted to mean "fall", due to his autumn birthday. * His signature consists of his nickname written in large katakana, prompting the boldness and hints of a seal for his chuunibyou side. The other part of his signature consists of his surname, scripted in roman letters, as part of his fondness of journals and calligraphic writing. * Kyo is rarely called by his full name by those who are familiar with him, because he prefers writing one character and his nickname, "Kyo". * Creator Comment: The name of Kyo's alter-ego, KeTellne, is actually random... I decided on it when I was trying to think of a name while listening to Catallena by Orange Caramel and tried to make it with altered spelling, no cool origin here :') Appellation Gallery Kyo_picrew1.png Kyo_Chuuni.png Kyo_picrew3.png (Chibi_Kyo).png charart_kyo.png also kyo.png regular Kyo.png chuuni kyo.png Category:Character Category:2B Category:Idol Category:Students Category:Second Year Category:Marine Life Club Category:H01-10 Category:Active